


Through Fire

by CrazyCrankShank250



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Actors, F/M, RPF, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCrankShank250/pseuds/CrazyCrankShank250
Summary: What would happen if Thomas were to run into you on the streets of Chicago? Well, it might just be one of the most life changing things you ever go through.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... so this is one of my first stories ever writing for the public... so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Go check me out on wattpad @InsaneTMRFangirl

Chapter One

An alarm blares from the stand beside me, pulling me from my sleep. I roll over, twisting myself in the sheets, and shove the clock off, resulting in a large crash. Sighing, I pull myself out from the bed and walk lazily to the closet to change. 

My clothes are not very fancy at all, in fact, they are basic running clothes. Today I plan to go for a run in the park, assuming a car doesn’t run me over while I cross the street. The streets of Chicago are very busy in the mornings. No, I have not been hit before, but I don’t wish to experience what that would be like. 

I finish putting my clothes on, so I open the door and step out, then go to the bathroom to do my hair, brush my teeth, and put on some light makeup. Hey, I don’t wear much, but enough so that people don’t see me as an insomniac, even though I am. Opening the drawer, I pull out a hair tie, mascara tube, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I brush my hair and teeth simultaneously, then put on mascara. I pull my long, dirty blonde hair up into a high ponytail as I walk out the door, and out my bedroom door.

It’s dark in my apartment, but it’s light enough to see. I don’t like living alone, but my family lives in southern Missouri and I don’t have a boyfriend or husband. Or friends. My mom and dad kicked me out of our house less than a year ago because I couldn’t pay for rent. Now, I work at a coffee shop part time, so I can still barely pay rent. I’m also a social butterfly around some people, but shy around others. It’s kinda odd to be honest.

I pass the kitchen and grap my phone from the plug in and a granola bar. Unwrapping the granola bar, I throw away the wrapper and take a bite and log into my phone. I do one thing first, everyday. I pull up Pandora and listen to music everyday. I typically listen to country music, because I grew up listening to it. But sometimes I listen to my little sister’s favorite song: I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris. Why it’s her favorite, I have no idea. I’ll give it to her, it is a good song. 

The song plays. 

I grab a cup and fill it with water from the fridge, humming along. 

Watch my eyes are filled with fear.   
Tell me do you feel the same.  
Hold me in your arms again.

Then I stop listening. The song brings tears to eyes almost every time. I really need to stop listening to it.

I decide that I should get going, so I turn off the song and put the cup in the sink. With that, I walk out the door and through the hallway of the building, and to the lobby, as I’m on the main floor. I check the clock on my phone as I pass through the main doors, and into the cool air. 6:37 am.

The sun is rising, slowly but surely, over the buildings of the city. I know the way to the park just like I know the way to my apartment. It’s only three blocks away, so it takes about ten minutes jogging. 

 

After jogging through the city, I finally made it to the park. It’s quiet and shaded by the dense trees and only a few people are here this early. I close my eyes and jog along the concrete sidewalks by the trees, as I do every morning. The air smells of freshly cut wood, something I don’t experience very often anymore. It gets me thinking of my family, which makes my eyes burn slightly. I shake it off and open my eyes just in time to see him crash into me.


	2. Chapter Two

I fall off of the sidewalk and onto my butt and elbow, which hurts quite a bit. Looking up, I see a man who looks to be around 18. 

“Are you all right?” he asks me, very concerned. “I’m so sorry, here. Let me help you up.” He holds out a hand, and I take it, looking into his dark eyes. He pulls me to my feet but doesn’t let go.

I look down at my feet after a few seconds then step back, realizing that we are very close together.

“Uh, I’m sorry. I’m Mia, Mia Nevrich.”

“It’s all right. It was really my fault. I’m Thomas, Thomas Sangster.” He smiles at me warmly, and I return it. A few milliseconds later, someone runs up behind Thomas, yelling his name. The boy has dark brown hair and matching eyes.

“Hey Thomas, who’s this lovely lady here?” the boy says playfully, making me blush slightly.

“Uh, this is Mia. Mia, this is Dylan.”

“Hey,” he says, outstretching a hand to me, which I take. We shake hands then drop them, and I return my gaze to Thomas.

“Hey why don’t we all go for some coffee? There’s a shop across the street. I could text Kaya if ya want,” Thomas offers. I mean, they look nice enough, and I do need some friends. 

“I’d love to, but I don’t have any money...” I say shyly, but they both exchange a look then look back at me. God I don’t like attention.

“It’s alright, I’ll pay. My treat,” Dylan says through a smile. “Here, I’ll go call Kaya real quick, so I’ll be back in like five minutes.” With that, Dylan walks off dialing this ‘Kaya’. I feel Thomas’s eyes on my, so I look at him.

“Sorry ‘bout him. He is always chipper like that. Don’t know why...” he chuckles. His accent really cuts through.

“It’s okay. Um, so, sorry if this sounds rude or anything, but where are you from? You’re accent isn’t really one you would typically find here in America.”

He smiles at me, and he is so cute when he does. “I’m from England, just moved here. Dyl and Kaya went to school with me so they are showing me around Chicago.”

“Oh, that’s really cool! Heh, I’m from Missouri.” 

“I’m sure it is beautiful there,” he replies with a grin.

“You don’t have to be so gentleman like, ya know? But it was.”

He frowns for a split second, but then it’s gone.

“Um, so do y’all live too far from here? I mean, not to sound stalkerish or anything,” I say, making an odd expression then mentally slapping myself. He laughs and points to my apartment building. 

“I live over there, how about you?” God, he is polite. So cute. Just, seemingly perfect. 

“Oh, my God I live there too!” I laugh and slip my phone into my pocket. 

“How have I never seen you before, Love?” he grins. His accent kinda cuts out the last part.

“I have no idea,” I throw my hands up slightly then ask, “What’s taking Dylan so long?”

“Ah, Kaya’s his girlfriend. They’re probably fangirling over something together or arguing about her not wanting to go,” he rolls his eyes and smiles again. Does he ever stop smiling?!

“Go on! I’ll catch up!” Dylan yells at us, holding his phone away from his ear with a worried glance at Thomas. We nod and walk to the shop, getting to know one another along the way.


End file.
